


Manhunt

by generallydis1nterested



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, George is scared and gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bad is chief of police, but also fucking scary???, don't do murder kids, dream is a rotten flirt, honestly I dunno where I'm going with this, lots of blood, sapnap and dream highkey get along when they're not trying to kill eachother, sapnap is working with george, techno is the leader of the city's biggest crime syndicate and dream's biggest rival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallydis1nterested/pseuds/generallydis1nterested
Summary: George is a detective with a mysterious past, hunting a vicious and elusive serial killer who has murdered countless people in the past leaving only his trademark written in blood at the crime scene. Dream was taken. But as the hunt continues and George finds out more about the darkly charming murderer George finds his intentions beginning to waver. “Why do you really want to catch me so desperately, George?”Dream is an infamous criminal genius, killing again and again while keeping his identity anonymous, playing mind games, setting traps. He has no empathy, and will manipulate and charm his victims without a second thought. He’s never gotten attached to one of his victims, and he planned for it to stay that way. But when he met George, the stubborn and pragmatic detective with an eye for details, he found himself hesitating. Perhaps he was finally falling in love, which could be as dangerous as it is interesting.Or perhaps he just wants entertainment.George was a puzzle, a mess of loose ends. But Dream was the master of puzzles, and he was determined to solve this one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212





	Manhunt

Moonlight glinted off the puddles on the narrow street, deceptively still despite the sirens echoing in the distance and George’s churning mind. “Sapnap, position report?”  
“We have eyes from above,” Sapnap said, pausing to listen to his headset. “But there’s no one down here with us. We’re alone.”  
George cursed, but didn’t pause to argue. However dangerous it was, George knew there was nothing they could do about it. “We need to leave. He’ll be close and we can’t take him alone, no matter how many ‘copters they’ve given us.”  
Sapnap nodded, quickening to a jog and scanning the buildings on either side. George sped up to follow, keeping an eye on the buildings as well. They were not in a good position, and they knew it. Merely half an hour had passed since they had found the mutilated body, and the masked killer was still in the area. There were too many dark corners to hide in on this street, and George was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He could feel the eyes pressing down on him through the chilly air.

Sapnap could clearly feel the darkening atmosphere too, his usually cocky attitude silenced, his eyes were flicking nervously back and forth. Sapnap was fairly new to the police force, and while he was excellent at comms and hand-to-hand combat, he was too young to be in something that could be a life and death situation. But there’s nothing George could do about that.

George was just debating asking for an escort to the station when he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He stopped immediately, feeling his body shift into crisis mode. “Sapnap.” He said quietly, his voice calm. Sapnap immediately spun around, hearing the danger in his voice.  
“Dream-was-taken sighted, we need backup.” He whispered into his radio, backing up to stand back-to-back with George. George could feel the tension in his back through the brief point of contact, and prayed he wouldn’t lose his cool. He trusted Sapnap, but anything can happen in the narrow streets of New York.

A garbage can knocked over further down the street and George tensed, hand on his gun holster. Dream was fucking with them now, and they all knew it. Mind games were his specialty. 

Sapnap inhaled sharply next to his ear, and George felt him jolt backward. He spun around to face the same way Sapnap was, gun already in hand. At first, he couldn’t see anything besides the thick blackness beyond the streetlight, but then he saw light glinting off a plastic mask. A plastic mask with the notorious smiley face on it. A green clothed figure slowly walked out into the streetlight with his hands up.

“Don’t shoot!” He said, voice full of mockery. “I’m unarmed.”  
“I highly doubt that.” George replied, keeping his voice steady and emotionless. “Considering the state of the body you just left.”  
The man cocked his head, mask smiling innocuously at them.  
“Why would you think that was me? Officer, your bias is cruel and unprofessional.”  
George shifted his grip on the gun, advancing slowly towards him. Sapnap was slightly behind, whispering into his radio.  
“Not going to reply?” Dream asked. “How disappointing. I was enjoying our conversation.” He chuckled quietly, hands drifting down slightly. “Oh George…” George flinched back, mask dropping for half a second. There was no reason for the infamous murderer to know who George was, and they both knew it. “George, I’ve heard so much about you. What an interesting man. What a mysterious man. I must admit, I’m intrigued.” Dream’s smiling mask mocked them as he walked slowly forward. George registered, vaguely, that they were now retreating, but he was too focused on the masked man. “When I heard you’d be taking over my case, I didn’t think you’d be anything special. Young and talented, came into the force early, the usual. Just another victim…” Dream said, voice dropping slightly, softer. “But when I researched you, I found something interesting. George, why is there no information on your past?” George had frozen completely now, back up against the building, moisture seeping through his thick coat. He didn’t know where Sapnap had gone. “It’s like you just popped out of nowhere at fifteen with extensive knowledge on the criminal mind, and joined the police force.” Dream was close enough now that George’s nose was almost brushing the cold plastic of his mask. Dream leaned forward just enough to whisper in George’s ear. “What are you hiding?” 

Suddenly, the dark alleyway was lit up by flashing lights and sirens pierced the air. George jolted back into consciousness as he was momentarily blinded by the light. But as soon as his vision came back, Dream was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry for the very short chapter, but this is my first fic i'm posting on here, so i'm not sure how often i'll post or when this will finish, but if this first chapter gets enough attention i'll try and figure out where i'm going with this. i'm gonna put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters that need them, and the rating may change.


End file.
